Shadowmere (Oblivion)
Shadowmere is a dark purple-tinted Black Horse with glowing red eyes. Once belonging to Lucien Lachance of the Dark Brotherhood, Shadowmere is passed onto you after completion of The Purification quest. Shadowmere is aggressive, and cannot be killed; she can only be knocked unconscious. She is also one of the fastest horses, and can climb hills the player could normally not. If she is knocked out, she will get up after a short while (About 30 secs). If you leave her behind and decide to walk on foot, you will be able to find her again back at Fort Farragut. Should you not find her at Fort Farragut on the PC version you can use the console (~ on keyboard) and type "player.MoveTo 32BF5" This will move you to Shadowmere, which helps when it would take weeks for Shadowmere to get to Fort Farragut. She can also be armored if you have downloaded the official mod from Bethesda, but she loses her Essential NPC Status. Due to Shadowmere's inability to be killed, and her aggression towards anyone attacking you, she can be a valuable ally in a fight in the wilderness. Her attack is of moderate strength and if anything, she can distract the enemy for you. Notes If health potions are put inside of Shadowmere's inventory, she will use them when she is not a full health (is hurt and/or taking damage) or her its health is depleting. Shadowmere will continue to use them until they are gone or she is done being hurt. Glitches * Exploit: Shadowmere can also be used in an unusual exploit to carry an infinite amount of items. Simply knock out Shadowmere and quickly put the items you want stored on her corpse. To get the items back, knock Shadowmere out again. * If you punch or attack Shadowmere with a weapon directly it may be registered with any, or all, guilds the player is in to say that the player has been caught stealing, assulting or breaking a tenet of the Guild. In some rare cases, mounting onto shadowmere can break the tenet of stealing from a fellow guild member. ** Glitch may happen with horses in general. This was experienced with a Chorrol or Cheydinhal horse just north of Memorial Mine, no Cowl of Nocturnal, after leaving cave, Sword was equipped then was barred from the Fighters' Guild, Mage's Guild and Thieves Guild. * Another glitch that may be encountered is that when you try to mount Shadowmere, the game will stop for a second and you will be somewhere seemingly glitched underground. You can exit by fast traveling, and when you do you will be riding Shadowmere. This glitch can also be encountered on normal horses. Sometimes you can get off your horse but if later you fast travel your horse will stay where you left it. It may travel with you but no longer belong to you, or another possiblity is Shadowmere will disappear. In Skyrim Shadowmere also appears in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Elder Scrolls V: Official Skyrim Game Guide . Shadowmere is found after a few jobs into the Main Quest Line of the Dark Brotherhood. During the Quest The Cure for Madness, the Sanctuary-Leader Astrid wants you to follow Cicero, the Night Mother's Keeper, to the Dawnstar-Sanctuary as swiftly as possible.(Oddly enough Astrid calls Shadowmere a "he" even though it is a "she" as told by Lucien Lachance). To that end, she gives you Shadowmere, whom she calls "one of us". His first appearance outside the Sanctuary is very dramatic and shows that Shadowmere is clearly no common horse. If you have the Spectral Assassin, more commonly known as Lucien Lachance, summoned, he will greet Shadowmere as an old friend. Shadowmere is the hardiest of the horses in Skyrim and will fight as a companion would. Shadowmere allows the player to climb hills that normally the players cannot. Bugs * Shadowmere is supposed to be immortal and unkillable, but there is currently a bug where if she falls off a cliff, she will die permanently. She will also die permanently if you ride her up the Lost Tongue Overlook steps while doing the Dragon bounty hunt for Riften's Jarl Steward. * Any damage done to Shadowmere that is greater than her overall health will kill her, so indiscriminate sneak attack characters should be a bit more discrete around Shadowmere. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References Category:Creatures Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Horses Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures